1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a reinforcement mat assembly using a support unit that is divided into two or more sub-units, each sub-unit being secured to a reinforcement mat assembly to hold the assembly off of the ground or surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In performing concrete work, such as laying a building foundation, it is necessary to hold the reinforcing steel, wire, or mat off of the ground or surface during the pour so that the mat is properly positioned within the medial portion of the concrete slab once it is set. The common method currently employed is to position a piece of construction material, such as a broken brick or a wire chair, under normally intersecting members of the reinforcing mat. The mat sits upon these pieces and is maintained thereon by gravity.
The problem with this method is that the pieces become dislodged as workers walk about the mat pour area before the actual pour. This dislodgment causes parts of the mat to sag or outright contact the ground or form resulting in a weakened and possibly improperly constructed structure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that will assist in holding a reinforcing member off of the ground or form a specified distance prior to the concrete pour. Such a device may be secured to the reinforcing mat once the device is positioned and will not become easily dislodged by passing workers. Such a device will be of relatively simple design and construction and will be easy to use and install.